Last train from Geneva
by CloudyKou
Summary: ...Ya tendrían otra ocasión, era lo que pensaba el moreno y más alto de ambos mientras con la luz del laptop enfrente de él como única fuente de luz compraba el pasaje de tren de su acompañante, mientras Tsunayoshi cerraba el último de los bolsos.


**KATEKYOU HITMAN REBORN! NO ME PERTENECE, ni sus personajes, ni nada, esta historia ha sido creada solo para la diversión mía y de quienes la disfruten sin fin de lucro alguno**

* * *

" **Last Train from Geneva"**

El único sonido dentro del departamento ubicado en el cuarto piso del edificio en medio de la ciudad era el movimiento de bolsos y maletas abriendo y cerrándose, la luz del día ya había disminuido bastante, dándole al ambiente un tono grisaseo y triste, tal como ambos ocupantes se sentían en ese momento acerca de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

-¿Es realmente necesario, Tsunayoshi?-

-Lo es-

Fueron las últimas palabras de ambos compañeros cuando el sol aún se posaba alto sobre el cielo y es que no podía evitarse, no había nada más que decir, se sabía desde un principio que las cosas acabarían de ese modo, ahora solo debían dar su mejor esfuerzo para que todo saliera de la mejor forma posible y no hubiese nada que lamentar… ya tendrían otra ocasión.

...Ya tendrían otra ocasión, era lo que pensaba el moreno y más alto de ambos mientras con la luz del laptop enfrente de él como única fuente de luz compraba el pasaje de tren de su acompañante, mientras Tsunayoshi cerraba el último de los bolsos.

En una próxima ocasión podrían pasar más tiempo juntos, eso seguro.

* * *

3 Días atrás -

Hibari Kyouya normalmente evitaba a toda costa los grandes grupos de personas, honestamente le ponían de los nervios, no podías saber que es lo que la persona detrás de ti está haciendo, no sabes cuando alguien pisar uno de tus pies accidentalmente, los roces continuos de GENTE y el ruido, ¿Es que no podían bajar el volumen de su bullicio?... odiaba los grandes grupos de personas pero lamentablemente la estación de tren estaba así prácticamente a todas horas y la persona a quien estaba esperando no podía llegar por ningún otro medio.

Ese pensamiento le hacía sonreír ligeramente, no había visto a su pareja en meses y lo extrañaba bastante… la última vez no habían podido hacer más que verse por unas horas antes de que él mismo hubiese tenido que volar a Japón por una urgencia, y es que sus vidas eran así, impredecibles, un minuto sonreían juntos y al siguiente estaban cubiertos de sangre en hemisferios distintos.

… Esa última parte era la que no le gustaba demasiado, no se arrepentía de haber seguido al castaño en su locura de vida, si era sincero era lo mejor que le había pasado, podía enfrentarse a grandes enemigos y vivir todo tipo de experiencias adrenalínicas, tenía su propia organización la cual le permitía estar al mismo nivel y obtener el mismo respeto que Tsunayoshi dentro de la mafia, pero todo eso era a cambio de un precio y es que al igual que una nube no podía quedarse por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, que no es que no le gustara, pero eso implicaba que no podía estar cerca de Tsunayoshi siempre que quisiera… ambos tenían que acomodar sus agendas y la mayor parte del tiempo extrañaba sus años más jóvenes en los que podía estirar uno de sus brazos y su compañero estaría ahí para cogerle la mano.

Soltó un suspiro ante el pensamiento, además era gracias a esa necesidad que había dejado un montón de cosas pendientes en manos de Kusakabe en Japón (las cuales probablemente seguirían ahí esperando por su regreso cuando regresase) y huído a Ginebra en cuanto Tsunayoshi le había mensajeado diciéndole que tenía una ventana de 5 días, que se juntaran en el departamento de ambos en Ginebra porque no podía ir muy después de todo.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero ese conejo le tenía en la palma de su mano (Aunque eso no le molestaba para nada)

La llegaba del castaño fue tranquila, ambos se comportaron como perfectos hombres de negocios para no llamar la atención del público y con Hibari cargando los bolsos del más pequeño en ambos hombros y Tsunayoshi arrastrando su maleta se dirigieron al departamento que tenían en Ginebra.

Era un lugar hermoso, con vista a la ciudad, bien iluminado con las paredes pintadas color crema y espacioso, fue uno de los pocos que pudieron comprar con la aprobación de ambos y no en un apuro por tener un lugar donde pasar sus pocos momentos juntos.

La idea había sido de Tsunayoshi muchos años atrás, cuando recién habían comenzado a salir juntos, no mucho tiempo antes de que Hibari tuviese que salir de una buena vez del colegio

"Nunca tenemos tiempo ni privacidad para nosotros, deberíamos tener un lugar solo para ambos, así nadie nos interrumpiría, ni siquiera Reborn y-"

Había soltado muchas ideas ese día, el moreno le había visto con escepticismo, ¿acaso Tsunayoshi había estado viendo de nuevo esas películas italianas de la hermana del herbívoro de los explosivos?, era probable, de todos modos llevaban como mucho un año de "pareja" y no sabían si seguirían juntos mucho más debido a la enorme cantidad de peleas que tenían casi todos los días, de cualquier forma no pasaron ni dos meses antes de que ambos acordaran que en realidad sí era una buena idea y fueran a buscar el que sería el primero de muchos nidos donde aterrizar.

Resultó que la enorme cantidad de peleas que tenían se redujo casi al instante, quién lo diría.

El departamento en Ginebra había sido el primero de sus nidos en Italia, de cuando Tsunayoshi cumplió 19 años y tomó el manto de los Vongola, los demás guardianes prácticamente no le dejaban respirar, resultó ser que la mafia tenía papeleo para traspasar todas sus fechorías ilegales a legales y la falta de tiempo había hecho que las peleas entre ambos volviesen.

Hibari no ha vuelto a ver a Tsunayoshi llorar tanto desde esa vez, cuando el moreno sugirió que era mejor que "lo dejaran" y cada uno siguiera su camino.

No es que hubiese dejado de amarlo aquella vez, si era posible su aprecio y sentimientos por el más bajo de los dos no hacía más que crecer con los años, el tema era que no podía con la presión, estaba en un país nuevo, un idioma que aún no entendía bien y encima de ello tenía "Deberes" de guardián que no acababa de entender por su problema con el idioma, cuento aparte Tsunayoshi tenía aún más problemas debido al cargo que estaba tomando, ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para el otro y él sentía que no podía añadir los problemas del castaño que eran incluso más grandes a los suyos, mucho menos añadir sus propios problemas a los del castaño, ahora sabe lo injusto que estaba siendo, pero en el minuto solo quería dejarlo todo y volver a su pacífica ciudad a golpear gente pacífica que no sabe guardar silencio en un ambiente pacífico.

Aquella noche, exhaustos por la discusión, las lágrimas y la fuerte carga emocional liberada durmieron en la misma habitación pegados como si la vida se les fuera en ello dentro de la mismísima mansión Vongola, decir que todos estaban de muerte esa noche es una forma de decirlo, pero la acción provocó que al día siguiente el bebé (Que ya no tenía apariencia de bebé, pero si de un niño d años en aquél entonces) los sacara a patadas de la mansión y les ordenara volver cuando aprendieran a comportarse "con decencia".

"Si no te molesta seguir conmigo" había dicho el castaño aún cabizbajo por la discusión del día anterior, tomándole de la mano dubitativo "Deberíamos comprar una casa para vivir juntos" y Kyouya no quería más que seguir con él toda la vida.

* * *

-¿Kyouya?- la voz ahora mucho más grave que la que tenía en los años de escuela del castaño salió desde la cocina, el moreno quien aún se encontraba desempacando las cosas del menor respondió con un audible "Hm" desde la habitación compartida, indicándole que estaba escuchandolo.

-¿La comida en la despensa es de ahora?, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- "No recuerdo si limpiamos este sitio la última vez que estuvimos aquí, estoy muy seguro que no y esta pasta debe haber muerto hace años" era lo que quería decir en realidad, probablemente.

-Limpie cuando llegué- informó el moreno, quien ya se había llevado la sorpresa del siglo al entrar al departamento dos días atrás -lo que quieras preparar está bien para mi- finalizó con el mismo tono plano de siempre mientras terminaba de guardar el último de los trajes de dos piezas del castaño… no es que se esté quejando, adora ver a su compañero bien vestido, pero de verdad quisiera verlo un poco más casual de vez en cuando -¿De verdad serán 5 días?- cuestionó, cerrando la puerta del armario y dirigiéndose hasta la cocina, donde el castaño ya había comenzado a trabajar en algo para que ambos pudiesen comer.

-Oh, debería ser así, si todo sale bien, pero… cuando salí de la mansión las cosas estaban algo tensas, no podría decir que serán 5 días completos- se sinceró el castaño mordiendo con nerviosismo su labio inferior, cuando le había comunicado al moreno de la cantidad de días libres que tenía no sabía que las cosas podrían cambiar… solo esperaba que su pareja no se molestara por eso.

Lo que Tsuna no sabía es que después de 9 años de noviazgo Hibari estaba más que acostumbrado a todas esas situaciones "Inesperadas" y aunque quisiese molestarse no podría, no cuando este sonaba tan nervioso al hablar. el moreno solo quería estar con él tanto tiempo como pudiese después de todo. Aunque debía reconocer que la situación estaba extraña, no es como si no hubiesen cancelado antes por situaciones similares.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado concluyó (y sin errar) que el castaño le extrañaba tanto como él.

-Está bien- le aseguró caminando hasta él para abrazarle por la espalda y dejar su barbilla reposar sobre el hombro contrario -... ¿Qué está pasando?- inquirió y no bastaron más que un par de segundos para que el menor comenzara a contarle toda la situación de dentro de la familia y para que Kyouya se quedara allí, escuchándole, acariciandole los costados de vez en cuando para que, su pareja quien ahora tartamudeaba y hablaba atropellando las palabras, se relajara y le contara todos los detalles.

* * *

\- 3er día (presente) en la mañana

Lo primero que notó al despertar era que el sol le daba directo a los ojos, lo que quería decir que ya era más allá del medio día y que había dormido demás. en su defensa se había quedado con el castaño hasta tarde, primero habían estado resolviendo algunas cuantas cosas de la familia Vongola, Hibari había movido algunos hilos un poco y había conseguido información que Tsunayoshi no tenía aún, habían estado acomodando y sacando conclusiones acerca de lo que una familia enemiga disfrazada como aliada quería hacer para acabar con el castaño ya que "estorbaba" y luego de que enviaron toda la nueva información a Gokudera Hayato …

Bueno.

Se desperezó estirando los brazos hacia donde debería estar su compañero de cama pero no había nadie allí, solo el calor que indicaba que su acompañante había dejado de hacerle compañía hace poco tiempo, fue en ese momento que notó la segunda cosa: la voz alterada de Tsunayoshi hablando por teléfono con quien, Hibari suponía, debía ser el bebé (Ahora mucho menos bebé que hace 5 años)

"¡Estoy bien escondido, no me encontrarán aquí!" le escuchó decir, apartando las mantas de la cama y poniéndose la camisa del pijama antes de salir a la sala principal, donde el castaño encontraba presumiblemente.

-Lo sé, ¡lo sé!, ugh… está bien, ciao- fue lo último que dijo por teléfono antes de lanzarlo al sillón más cercano.

"... Solo tres días entonces" pensó el moreno, aceptando la situación de inmediato.

-¿Es realmente necesario, Tsunayoshi?-

-Lo es-

y eso fue lo último que se dijeron durante toda la tarde, Tsunayoshi se dedicó a organizar todos los papeles y toda la investigación que habían realizado ambos, no sin soltar un par de lágrimas de disgusto de vez en cuando (las cuales el moreno se dedicaba a quitar con cariño cuando pasaba cerca del menor) y Hibari se dedicó a dar órdenes por teléfono, nadie podía saber dónde estaba Tsunayoshi ni por donde llegaría a la mansión, tal como habían predicho la noche anterior, la familia enemiga se había enterado de que no estaba en la mansión, lo que significaba que había un infiltrado y que Tsunayoshi debía volver de inmediato con el mayor sigilo posible y llevar acabo una "limpieza"

Los Varia estarían felices.

* * *

La noche llegó demasiado pronto para ambos, quienes tal como habían regresado hace tres días atrás ahora salían de su nido encaminados hacia la estación de tren otra vez, sin dirigirse la palabra. después de todo no había nada más que decir, ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando y la misión en el minuto era mucho más importante.

Ya en la estación de trenes, el moreno le entregó al castaño el ticket de su asiento en el último tren camino a Sicilia, sus escoltas, quienes ya le estaban esperando, serían el mismo Kusakabe, quien debió haber arribado hace solo unos minutos, y otro hombre que había estado con Hibari desde los tiempos del comité de disciplina.

-¿Y tú?- cuestionó Tsuna, sonando un poco decepcionado.

-Sabes que aún queda por hacer- respondió Hibari antes de inclinarse un poco para regalarle un beso de despedida su "jefe", quien no hacía más que lucir como si alguien hubiese pateado a su perro.

Hibari no podía más que sonreír con sorna, después de todo ya tendrían otra ocasión.

* * *

 **OKAY, SIENTO LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA, no me gusta revisar después de escribir :'D PERO LO HAGO, el tema es que siempre se me pasan cosas, so PERDÓN! espero que lo hayan disfrutado, kidos**


End file.
